1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed apparatus feeding a sheet supported by a support unit and an image recording apparatus including the feed apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a feed apparatus configured such that a support unit in a state of being inclined supports a plurality of sheets stacked thereon and each of the sheets is fed obliquely downward along the inclination of the support unit. In this feed apparatus, each sheets supported by the support unit is fed in a feed direction by a feed roller. In order to prevent overlapped feed, which means that the plurality of sheets is fed in a state of being overlapped, in the support unit, a separating pad such as a cork, which is likely to cause friction with a sheet, is provided at the position opposed to the feed roller.